creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/C
CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CaptainPlanetPug The Bright Light? Expiration Date Carmenpasta *On The Move *Test of Fate CarteBlanche You may edit grammatical errors and such but please do not edit the content. *Lakeside Demon CelticFrost80 *Message to the Mortal *The Face Behind the Window Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night Chameli *The Handsome Young Man The Chaos Puppet *Children *Comforting Reverie, A Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charzy *The Shadow Cheddercheese99 I'm here to write CreepyPastas, however I only have two. I don't know how to fit them into the genres seen under Genre Listing, could someone please help me? *Gyorg Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolate CrazyFerret *Tales from the Mind Of CrazyFerret: 1 ChocolateThief Uncle, Steers, and Bald Wendys Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt En Taro Adun! I am chriswalt, I write scary stories here and their for this website. I would love some feed back on any story you read of mine. Stay scared my friends. Und lara khar. *Xelex (Turn Back) *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room *Pictochat Phantom CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help Cnsnyder2013 *As Dead as Night *Petville_Death *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *It never sleeps Colddusk *DEADORC *Superman: No Heroes *Secret Diary COLTCOMMANDO *Mannequins CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben Creaks If you like my stories, please visit my site. *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods CreepyCheetah Feel free to correct grammar, and spelling, but beyond that please contact me about any other changes. *Just Moved In CreepyStoryTeller You are allowed to correct grammar and add fitting adjectives, but making "drastic" changes should be approved by me. *The Face In The Middle Of Dark *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *The Grabber *SsengnihtoN *Platform Of Afterlife *A Liar Deserves His Revenge *Twelve o' Clock *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Those Animals *Welcome To The Family *Qazdtha *Tree Roots *Why.jpg Cricri1011 *Earthquakes Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CrimsonRegret Okay, thought I went through this once already, maybe my name was taken down due to the small violation I had. I have now written two creepypastas and I hope that they will both be enjoyed. I have read the tips in the "how to" sections and think my second pasta is tastier than the first but of course, you can all decide. Hopefully I listed everything right this time so I won't get another violation! Bon Apitite! *Rollercoaster Tycoon *Secret CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The gammar errors are INTENTIONAL, so please do not change it/them. *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreepyKyle Hello, I am Creepy Kyle. I am creepy. Hope you like my stories, but take it easy, I'm new here. *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut NOTE: Please do NOT edit my Creepypastas inless it has any spelling errors, grammar errors, or nothing makes any sense. My stories are also a bit cliche but they are still good. Enjoy: *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepyscal *Killer Luna Crossfire2 Remember to eat your vegetables with a little bit of flesh and some blood soda as a drink~! Anime based creepypastas *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Cryohydra911 *I Cannot Decide *Speak For Yourself Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare Category:Meta